


A Different Answer

by 2jamie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Human Error, M/M, bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jamie/pseuds/2jamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's not the question that is important, but the person asking. Sometimes, the answers change. Sometimes, there are idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Answer

            “Why the hell did you do that?” John asked Sherlock as he examined the cuts and forming on the latter’s back. They had just come back home from the latest chase after a criminal through the streets of London. When they had finally cornered their suspect, in her last attempt at breaking free the woman had taken off one of her high heels and swung it at John’s head. At the last moment, though, Sherlock had pushed himself in front of the doctor and thus giving him time to apprehend the woman.

            Despite all the detective’s luck, however, the shoe had hit him in the back and had managed to pierce through his clothes and skin a little. As it later turned out, the shoe was also their murder weapon, with a short but sharp blade hidden inside the heel.

            “I would’ve been fine,” John continued, all the while applying antibiotic gel and putting plasters over the bigger cuts. “You should’ve gone for her.”

            Sherlock had stayed silent ever since he had hailed them a taxi to take them home. Now he continued to stay silent, his eyes closed.

            “Sherlock?” John asked, looking at the other man’s profile over his shoulder. The taller man took a deep breath, his eyes still closed.

            “Human error,” he whispered on the exhale.

            John stared for a few more seconds, before softly inquiring for an explanation.

            “Nothing. It doesn’t matter,” Sherlock said quickly, his eyes flying open, casting a glance at John’s face and quickly turning to look at the floor again. “I know what your answer will be. What it always is.” After his rushed reply, Sherlock bit his lips in order to stop more from coming out.

            “And what is that?” John put his hands on the other man’s shoulders, the cuts forgotten for a moment. He stayed behind Sherlock, unwilling to move should it disrupt the flow of words finally coming from his friend.

            “Not. Gay,” Sherlock said through gritted teeth. “It’s fine, though,” he quickly added before John could interrupt him. “It really is. You’re here, back in Baker Street. Well, you _have_ been here until now and surely, you _must_ have noticed my... everything before coming back here, had it all figured out and _yet_ you came back. Stayed.” Once he started, Sherlock couldn’t seem to stop the words from finally coming out. He closed his eyes tightly shut again, afraid of the tears threatening to appear and fall. He continued, “so I’m sure you can overlook it this time as well. Blame my outburst on, on the pain from the bruises, ridiculous as it sounds. On some strange experiment in human nature, in sentimentality. Anything. Anything that will help and make you stay, rather than leave again...” Finally, the words stopped. A single tear made its way down Sherlock’s check and he let out a shaky breath.

            John was silent for a moment. He was calm, despite everything finally coming out, he was calm. His thumbs slowly started stroking Sherlock’s shoulders. The doctor looked at the back of his detective’s head, his expression soft before uttering one question.

            “And what if the answer is different when it’s actually _you_ asking?”

            Sherlock opened his eyes, his breathing still shaky. He still did not turn to face John, but a little bit of hope started to bloom inside his chest. “Pardon?” he managed. He felt the doctor’s hands leave his shoulders and had to keep himself from reaching out to keep them there. But John finally decided to face the other man. He walked in front of Sherlock and tilted his chin up, so that their eyes met.

            “Not gay. It’s true enough, you know,” John said, his voice soft, a stark contrast to Sherlock’s earlier outburst. “Never have been. And then you came into my life. And suddenly, it didn’t really matter. It was no longer a matter of ‘straight’ or ‘gay.’ Not even of ‘bi.’ Because suddenly, you were there and none of it mattered anymore. I wasn’t anything anymore. I was in love. In love with the maddest, most brilliant person I’ve ever known.”

            Sherlock stared at John in astonishment, unable to say a single thing, unable to reply. John just gazed at him lovingly, a small smile forming on his face. He cupped Sherlock’s cheeks in his hands, wiping away the stray tear. The taller man finally found back his voice.

            “You...” he stopped again.

            “Yes, you berk,” John smiled fully. “I love you. Of course I am.”

            “So you’re not going to...” Sherlock hesitated.

            “To leave now that I _know_ you feel the same?” John finished for him again. “No. I am never going to leave now.”

            “John.” Sherlock stood up, his right hand went to stroke John’s cheek, whilst the other shot up to take hold of one of John’s. He laced their fingers together and leaned in, closing the distance between the two of them. “I...” He took a breath to steady himself, his eyes never leaving John’s for a moment. “I love you.”

            John’s smile turned into a grin. “Good answer,” he giggled. Sherlock quirked a smile and quickly joined him with a laugh of his own. His smile stayed on throughout their first kiss. After a while John moved away. Before Sherlock got a chance to initiate another, though, the doctor sat him down again.

            “Sit still for a few more minutes,” he said walking round to face the detective’s back again. “There are still a few cuts that need attention.”

            Sherlock smiled at John over his shoulder. “Ever the doctor,” he said and sat still, allowing his partner to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a piece of this dialogue stuck in my head for a few days now. The original was much better, but I was falling asleep and didn't write it down, but it still wouldn't let me go. This is the result. I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little.


End file.
